The Dragon rider improved version
by PercyJacksonfan4life
Summary: Yeah yea I know that the other one had mistakes and eveything but this one is more improved in grammer and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please no flames and u guys can choose the couple pairings. It might be percabeth but don't be angry if it isn't. Sorry percabeth fans. Ideas are accepted and please review.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy Pov**

I hate my life. You're probably thinking who I am. I'm an exile from Camp Half-blood. You see someone said I was a spy and a traitor working for Kronos.

_*Flashback:_

_Annabeth my best friend was walking towards me. We knew each other for five years. Annabeth came up and said," Hey Percy I have a question?" I said," Sure go ahead." "Percy are you a spy working for Kronos? Not that I don't believe them or anything but I'm starting to doubt you. " I was shocked "No! Annabeth how could you think that. I'm your best friend. I actually thought we could be more than friends one day." I started walking away. She started to say, "No Percy It's just that-""No I understand goodbye Annabeth." I walked to my cabin and found Chiron beside my bed._

"_Percy we found out."Chiron said. I was confused I said, "Found out what Chiron?""Percy we know you're a spy working for Kronos. You need to leave camp right now.""Why does everyone think that? I'm not a spy!""Percy you need to stop lying to us. Everyone knows." To say I was mad was an understatement I was furious."Fine! I'll leave but you'll regret this choice."_

_*End of flashback _

My name is Percy Jackson the Dragon Rider.

**How is it plz Review! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2 Found

**Percy Pov**

I sighed that memory was 4 months ago. Right now I'm walking through a forest going to my camp. You see after I left camp I was going to my mom's house when I found firefighters around it. I ran to them and asked what happened. They said a fire started and no one escaped. I was left alone in the world.

Since I was one of the Big Three kids my scent attracted monsters. I don't mind that means I'll at least have a little excitement in my life. In the past 4 months I perfected in every weapon even the bow and arrow! I could get a bull's eye a thousand meters away. My powers went to the maximum amount that I would be laughing fighting Kronos.

It was time for me to go hunt for food. I put the mist around my camp strong enough for a god not to notice. I learned it while practicing my powers. I took my bow and arrow and went for food.

It was hard to get food now since it was winter. I climbed up a tree and searched for any green plant. I saw a little plant with hardly any leaves on it but it was enough for a deer. I followed the tracks of the deer. The deer was injured but was able to follow her herd. I spotted them and pulled my arrow back and shot the deer straight in the heart.

While I was I was dragging the deer back to my camp I felt a source of power. I hid the deer in the nearest bush and followed the source of power. I saw a wall of rock with no cracks and was flat and smooth. I thought nothing was there when, but I felt more power the closer I got to the wall. I put my hand on the wall and saw bright gold light coming from my hand. The light soon covered the wall causing it to move. Inside was a dark tunnel but I could see because of the shining gems on the roof. After awhile I noticed that the gems were showing me a path. I followed wondering what I would find. With every step I took I felt more power. I finally reached the end and didn't expect what I was seeing. A rock! A big egg shaped rock.**(slow much) **I felt an urge to pick it up. As I picked it up I felt power like nothing before. I felt like I just took a dip in the river Styx again. After that I left, got my food with the rock and went back to camp to eat. I was starving. I got back to camp and after I ate I looked through my stuff. Just then something fell out of my bag. I looked down and saw a bunch of pictures. First picture was of Annabeth dragging me away from the beach. She had my hand and was walking away with me close behind. I looked like I was arguing with her as I was pointing back with my free hand. Next one seemed to be taken right after the first one. This time I was giving her a puppy dog look that she never said no to. The next one was of us sitting on the beach watching the sun set. I was trying to put my arm around her shoulder but I guess I decided not to because she was giving me a deadly glare. I put the pictures away and went to sleep dreaming about her.


	3. Chapter 3 Not a rock!

**Hey guys thanks for adding me here's the next chapter for you. The next one will take awhile since its pretty long. I have a poll up so plz review and vote! I don't own anything with PJO except this story that's Rick Rordan so here we go!**

**Percy Pov**

I woke up with something poking at my face. "5 more minutes mom." The poking started to become more urgent. I groaned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. What I saw surprised me. I saw a baby **thing**. It had green skin but when I looked closer they were scales. It had little claws that become sharp, strong, and deadly one day. I saw the stone broken on the floor. I realized that it wasn't a stone it was an egg but not any egg a dragon egg. The baby dragon snuggled up to my side. I couldn't help but smile. The baby dragon was mine and I wouldn't let anything hurt it.

I soon realized that it was hungry. I left making sure not to hurt the dragon. I grabbed a piece of meat and cut them into little pieces with my dagger. When I came back I saw the dragon walking around and sometimes bumping into things causing it to squeak. When it saw me it started walking towards me. I reached my hand out to pat its head when I felt pins and needles all over me. When I looked at my hand I saw a little swirl on it. Then I felt a little presence at the back of my hand. I curiously brushed past it and knew that it was the dragon's mind. I was shocked but came out of my trance when it tried to reach the meat. I smiled and fed it till the last piece.

While it was eating the last piece I went out to look for any moss, twigs, and leaves to make a nest. When I came back with the nest I saw the dragon on my bed asleep. I carefully place the dragon in the nest. I also added a piece of meat and water just in case it got hungry in the middle of the night. I was afraid that it would get cold in the middle of the night so I put a warm piece of cloth around the dragon.

**7 months later...**

The dragon was now 10 feet tall and long. He told me that he waited for a 1000 years for me. He choose me to be his rider. He was an element's dragon meaning he can control the elements. Since I was his rider I can control them too. He told me that the dragons were smarter than everyone but Chaos. I got tired of calling him dragon/he so I gave him a name. He agreed with Damien.


	4. Chapter 4 Regrets

**OK here's the next chapter. This one is pretty long.**

**At Camp (Finally)**

**Chiron Pov**

I can't believe it. We all thought that Percy was a spy. The whole camp now regrets it. Percy was our ally the entire war. We found out from Lord Apollo. He told us from an IM that in his vision Percy wasn't a spy. His quests are now a legend to be told to every camper to remind us of his acts so we are to never forget what a great hero he really was. He would always be in our hearts. Forever and ever!

**Clarisse Pov**

I regret not getting to know Percy like everyone else. I regret dumping his head in the toilet. I didn't even know his name then and I don't know what came over me, he just looked so weak like he couldn't fight back but I was wrong. I would never admit this to anyone but Percy is stronger than me. He was an amazing friend he helped me in times of need. Like when my dad lend me his chariot and my brothers stole it. So I could get in trouble by my dad. Percy helped me get the chariot before sunset. He helped me get over the fear I had over my dad.**(If u read the demigod files u would understand)**

**Grover** **Pov**

I miss P-P-Percy. I don't think He'll ever come back. We all thought he was Kronos side but we were wrong. He helped us _kill _Kronos. I don't know what happened. I don't know what came over me. I just agreed with everyone and thought he betrayed us. Why would he betray Camp Half-Blood his favorite place on Earth? Why would he betray me, and most of all why would he betray Annabeth? Percy loved her, why would he betray her. He was going to ask her out after the war he told me. I'm sorry Percy.

**Nico's Pov**

Percy isn't dead yet. Thank the gods. Percy left Thalia came with a newspaper in her hand. The front page showed a picture of a house being burned down with fire trucks all around it. I recognized the house right away. It was Percy's place. It took me a while to read the headlines and it said **" House Burned Down No Survivors"**. I IMed my dad right away. He said he saw Percy's mom and stepfather but Percy wasn't dead. He also said he would tell me when he dies and not to worry. It's been 11 months and my dad still didn't call back so I assume he's still alive. I wonder what he's doing. I wonder where he's living. He reminds me of Bianca. He was a lot like her. I blamed him for her death. I regret ever thinking he would ever do something like that. It's just that I was so mad I just snapped and blamed him and I regret it. Percy was my big brother. He protected me like Bianca did. It's like he took her spot after she passed away. Now they're both gone. There's nothing left for me. I lost 2 people. If I lose Annabeth, Thalia, or Grover. I might lose myself.

**Travis and Conner Stoll Pov**

We miss and Conner can't believe that we actually thought he was we believed them because of Luke, but Percy he got betrayed by all of us! Not one person, and it's camp! His second home. Thalia told us about the fire how his parents died. That made us feel worse since now the only thing he had was us but we betrayed him. What makes me and Conner feel worse is that we didn't get to prank him. Not one in five dumb years, not one stupid prank. We prank everyone at camp except him. If we ever see him we'll prank him. We've been planning that one prank made specially for him for four years but we never got to do it because of all the quest he went to and the whole camp was getting ready for the war with Kronos. We were always busy with something that we didn't get to play that special prank on him. We regret it but not just us the whole camp does.

**Thalia Pov**

It's been almost 11 months almost a year since anyone has ever heard or seen Percy. I miss him like crazy. I feel like all the happiness and fun has been ripped out of my world now that he's gone. Percy was like an older brother to me. He's my brother in everything but blood. If this is how I feel I wonder how Annabeth feels.

Speaking of Annabeth I see her walking towards the beach right now. Ever since Percy left it's like that's only thing left in her life. She spends most of her time there. I decided to follow her and try to cheer her up again. She sat down on the big rock that she and Percy always used to sit on. I could see tears rolling down her cheeks. I climbed up and sat beside her. "This won't help you move on and face the truth you know." I said patting her back. She looked up her eyes pink from crying. "I don't want to move on. I just want to touch him one last time. To be in his strong hug one last time. I want to feel protected again when he's around. To kiss him one last time." she said, dropping her face in her hands and started crying even more. "You will one day and I'll make sure it happens I promise." I said hugging her. "Thanks," she said "but I don't think he'll ever want to see me again. I broke his heart and mine with one stupid I'll never be able to tell him how I've always felt about him. I don't expect you to know how I feel." She said staring out at sea." I know perfectly well how you feel. You think I ever got the chance to tell Luke how I felt. Now he's gone. I'm never going to see him again. He's dead and I moved on by becoming a hunter of Artemis but I had to quit to help camp in these past few hard months. Especially you." I said staring in her gray eyes as I saw a glint of hope in them that maybe one day she might see Percy.

**Annabeth Pov**

Thalia's right maybe I might be able to see him at least one last him. I know he's not dead because Nico would have told us but as soon as I said she wouldn't know how I felt I wanted to take it back because I knew what she would say next. I was right she mentioned Luke. I always knew she loved him more than a friend. I loved him as an older brother. She loved him as more than that. I knew she would never find anyone like him so she became a hunter of Artemis. When she heard Percy left she quilted right away and help the whole camp get over it. I'm the only one that isn't over it. I regret thinking that Percy would be a spy for Kronos. He helped us _defeat_ Kronos. I miss him. I think he was going to ask me out! Now I won't be able to tell him that I love he's never coming back. I mostly visit the beach because it reminds me of him. But the beach hardly helps. He smells like the sea but a part of his scent was different. Even Hecate couldn't copy it! _His_ scent was so different and I couldn't live without it. It's like he was my lifeline. Just when I'm falling, Percy would smile and it's like everything would be OK. If only I can see his smile just one last time.

**Finally done! It took me forever to write it. It's _4_ pages long with no line line skipping and I just finished it. So PLZ** **PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review I finished this all for u guys in 1 day plz review. The happier I am the more reviews. I need at least 5 reviews until the next chapter. PlZ spread the name of my story.**

**For now bye**

**Percyjacsonfan4life**


	5. Chapter 5 Holes

**OK here's the next chapter.**

Damien grew a lot he was now 10 feet tall and long. He was strong enough to carry me and some was pretty smart since he was a told me that dragons are smarter than everyone except now I'm making saddle so I won't get hurt by his scales when I'm riding him. I told Damien that I would be back in a few minutes. I then vapor traveled to the beach. Montauk beach the beach were my mom took me to every year when I was little. I put the mist around me so my dad won't notice me. Then I went to the water heading to the I reached there I sneaked in and took two pieces of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. After I got the items I needed I left.

When I reached camp I didn't like what I area where I set up my camp was to small and there wasn't any water any I told Damien the we were going to pack up and look for a better place. I asked Damien if there was a place big enough for us. He showed me a memory of the perfect place. So we packed up and made sure there were no traces of us being we reached there I was breath taken. There was a cave big enough for two dragons. Damien went inside to sleep. I went inside and looked around. After I was done I unpacked my things to set I was done I started to explore. At the back of the cave I saw some glowing. I noticed that the colors were yellow, red, blue, green, and purple. As I got closer I saw where the bright glowing was coming from. It was coming from five holes. I walked to the first hole, the yellow one, and felt a breeze coming from it. I walked to the next one, the red one, and felt heat. I walked to the next one, the blue one, and smelt a familiar scent. It was ocean breeze. I walked to the next one, the green one, I smelt freshly cut hay and felt grass in between my toes.**( he took off his shoes)** I walked to to the last one, the purple one, I felt that I wasn't alone with Damien that was sleeping in the corner of the cave. I heard whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying. I walked away and it stopped. I walked back towards all of them and felt it all at the same time. Next thing... well, I don't know what happened because I fainted.

**I know short but the next chapter might come in a few hours since this is short a treat for u guys. And if u haven't noticed the holes are the 5 elements. plz review**


	6. Chapter 6 Visiting and Warning

**OK here's the next one was much easier to write and I hope u find it a little funny.**

**Throne Room**

In the throne room the Olympians were arguing as usual.

Hera was telling Zeus to be a better husband while he was just looking around Earth.

Poseidon and Athena were arguing about who should have got Athens.

Hermes was texting away on his phone not listening to anything.

Apollo was annoying Artemis while she was trying to find a way to shut him up.

Hephaestus was telling Aphrodite to be a better wife. She replied by saying he was to ugly for defending and backing her up.

Demeter was talking away about cereal.

Hades and Persopne was having a staring contest.

Mr.D was drinking coke while reading a wine magazine.

Hestia just sitting there with a bowl of popcorn in her hand watching her family thinking her life is a reality TV show.

Then out of nowhere Chaos came out of a portal he made right beside Hestia's throne. Hestia of course was the only one who noticed. He greeted him politely. They talked for a little while."Wow you have live T.V right here." he said staring out at them. "I know, popcorn?" she said handing him the popcorn. "Thank you." he said taking some, pulling up a chair, sitting down watching them. Waiting for them to quiet down.

10 minutes...

They still haven't calm down, not even a little! Finally thinking that they had enough Chaos said,"What a nice family!" he made sure it was loud enough. Everyone was quiet, they all looked at him. When they realized who he was they bowed. Zeus asked," What is the pleasure of seeing you here Lord Chaos?" He replied by saying "I came here to warn you, something will happen in the will know when it happens. Only one person can stop it, even I can't do it. Now you must keep him close to you and never let him go." with that he left. Everyone was wondering who it was and what was the problem. Little did they know that they already let him go.

**Finally done plz review and tell me what u think. I would have finished it sooner but I had homework I hat school now blocking my time on the story. See u soon and I need at least 5 reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 offer

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes I'm trying my best really I check the chapter more than 5 times!** **I'm only in go 7 so plz give me a break and I hope u like my fast updating. U guys are getting close to the answer of the Olympians problem**. **Tell me if u want faster updates, less grammar mistakes, and longer chapters. U guys choose.**

_A = dragon talking in Percy mind_

**Percy Pov**

My eyes fluttered open. I started to remember what happened. I asked Damien about the holes. He replied by explaining,_ "I choose this cave because of the area, the view is very beautiful, the soil is good enough for farming, the cave is very big, and there's a tunnel in this case that leads to a 's warm and nice enough for a nesting place. You could also practice your powers."_ I understood now. I told him that I was going to practice my powers._"Before you, the best way to control your powers is through your emotions first then makes it naturally."_"Okay but how do I figure out which emotion for an element?"_"You have to do that yourself." _I sighed and went to start my practice on controlling the elements.

1 hour later...

I finally figured it out. Air was happiness/freedom, fire was anger, water was calm** (when you're feeling calm)**, Earth was determination, and spirits was sadness and remorse. Then out of nowhere a black portal was in front of me. Damien came in to see what was happening. Out of the portal stepped out a man with stars on his eyes were the sun and the moon. I asked the man who he was. He replied by saying, "I am Chaos ruler of the void." I was shocked this man was my great-great-grandfather, and I swear the guy was freak-in 30."Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, retriever of Zeus master bolt and Hades helm of darkness, founder of the golden fleece, savior of Artemis, founder of the Labyrinth, Leader of the battle of Manhattan, slayer of Kronos, defeater of the Giants, Bane of Gaia, and now dragon rider." right now I was as red as a tomato."If you put it like that. It sounds like a lot!" I said staring at the ground kicking the dirt at my feet."I have an offer, I want **you** to be the balance of the Earth." he said and I was surprised as hell."No freak-in way, but I have one question sir. Why me?" I asked still really shocked he chose me out of all the people in the world, no universe! "Would you like me to repeat your full name again?" he asked like he just answered my question."Sure why not." I say casually."I'm not going to, it's too long because of all your achievements and that is why I chose you out of all the people in the universe, so do you accept?""I accept." were the words that came out of my mouth. He then grabbed my hand. I would tell you what happened but I fainted for the second time of the day.

**Done! Next chapter will come soon. PLZ review. I need at least 5 reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8 The wall screen thingy

**OK next chapter here.**

**Percy Pov**

I woke up in a room with dark walls. There were stars and planets painted on the walls. From the corner of my eye I could see the Earth. I got out of bed and walked towards the wall. I touched the Earth and it's like the walls zoomed in because the walls were now painted like the sea. It actually looked like the water was moving. I'm not going to be one of those guys that go like 'It was so cool.' or "I wasn't scared at all." because I was scared then I got an idea what if I think of a location. Would it come on this weird wall screen's only one way to find out? What about camp, they are probably enjoying their lives without me. What's the worst that could happen? I touched the wall and in front of me was the big house. Chiron and Mr.D playing pinochle as usual. I look around and saw the Aphrodite girls fixing there make up and gossiping in front of the volleyball court. I also saw Conner and Travis sneaking around, well trying to sneak around. Clarisse was sharpening her spear; Thalia was at archery with Nico, and Grover and Juniper hanging out at the forest. The only person I didn't see was Annabeth. I searched the whole camp and couldn't find her. Wait I forgot the beach how I could forget the beach. So I decided to go to the beach and I saw her there sitting on top of a rock staring out at the sea. Hey eyes were pink looking like she was crying. Her nose was pink and stuffy. Then I noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. She is crying. With that I decided to look somewhere else on the Earth because I don't want her to break my heart even more.

**I know short but it looked long on paper.5 reviews that's all I'm asking**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	9. Chapter 9 Gifts

**Hey guys I could have updated earlier but I was so busy and the poll is now closed. Also my pertemis story may be up in a few days or today. Now on with the story!**

**Percy Pov**

I've been walking around now seeing what I missed when looking at the wall. I was watching how Olympus was doing when Chaos came in. I started ask him what happened when I shook his hand. "I gave you higher strength, sensing, tracking, sighting, and power abilities. Which makes you the second most powerful being in the world?"He replied. " W-Why me?" were the only word that could come out of my mouth."I choose you because even after your friends and family betrayed you, you're still loyal to them and you already forgave them. Now I have to give some more things." he started walking out the door while Damien and I followed him curiously.

When I stepped outside I saw a long, never ending hallway with, the gods might not even know how many, doors. Way too many to count. All doors were white but the walls were sky blue. I looked just like the sky on a sunny day. We were walking for like five minutes but it felt like an hour. We finally got to the end of the hallway. We went through the door and let me tell you this; it was a dude's nightmare!

...

...

It was a walk-in closet! I never thought of Chaos as a fashion person but clearly I was wrong! He started to chuckle after hearing my thought."I'm not Aphrodite Percy. This closet isn't like Aphrodite's""What's the difference?""The difference is that they're magical. Now let's get you some new clothes."

1 hour later...

We are finally done on picking out my new magical clothes and I have to admit they're not those gods I sound like and Aphrodite kid! I had black jeans with a black hood but when I put the hood on it casts a shadow over my face so you couldn't see over my mouth, and I had a blue shirt with the most amazing high tops that are black and blue but what so cool about them is they were enchanted not make any sound when I walk."OK now that we got your outfit fixed lets go get your weapons!" yup I was clearly wrong about him not into fashion.

We then got out of the closet to my relief; we started to go to another room. I gasped when I saw the room. It was filled with every weapon in the universe. There were old, new, and even futuristic ones!** (Futuristic is a real word)** It was so sick!

"Now let's start your training.""Wait what training!""Oh yeah I forgot to tell you since you became guardian of the Earth your powers are not that stable.""So you're just going to make robots appear and make me shoot them with my powers?""No **I** am going to train you, but first pick your weapons."

I looked were so many, but then I thought about the ones that will help me the most. I wanted to be deadly but gentle around friends. I started to smile as I thought about the weapons I wanted. I started to take some things.

**Chaos Pov**

I watched Percy take the weapons he wanted to take. I looked closely at what he was choosing. I smiled when I noticed what he was picking. He was going to be deadly to enemies but gentle to his friends. I chose well.

**Percy Pov**

My weapons were throwing knives, a bow, and many other things, but I was missing something. I then saw it. It was a sword. It looked like it was a mix of all metals in the universe but the blades color ended up being silver. There were little swirls on the blade and had a little jewel on the handle. I think it was a blue aquamarine in the shape of a sphere."What's the name of this sword?" I asked since I wanted to take it."The name of the sword is Riptide." was the answer Chaos told me."How? I mean I have Riptide with me right here." I took it out and uncapped it."That isn't the real one is the most powerful weapon known. No one can master the sword not even me! Only the person it chooses can. I put the fake one in Earth to not make any suspicions come up." I started walking up to the sword would pick me.** (Everybody else say that the sword would pick them)**I picked up the sword and there was a flash of bright the light died down I had a pen in hands instead of a sword. It was black with a bit of blue. I looked at the fake then an idea hit me. I asked Chaos if he could upgrade riptide to be similar to the real one. He said it'll take an hour and while it upgrades were going to get our armor was going to be different from mine. He was going to be covered from head to toe while I was going to have armor on my chest and back.

30 minutes later...

Damien armor looked like his scales so the enemy would think he's not protected. My armor was black but it blends in the area I'm can finally start training. I have a feeling that this will take a long time._ Meanwhile..._

**Hey guys done next chapter might come in awhile**


	10. Chapter 10 Help!

**OK next chapter here.**

**Many years later... (170 to be Percy is training these past years)**

**Throne Room**

Today was unusual in the throne room. The Olympians weren't arguing on August 18th. The birthday and the day the hero of Olympus left. Every year on this day they ask if they seen him. It's been 170 years since he left. The gods were looking down at the cabin were made Immortal to teach people about the war."Does anyone know the whereabouts of Pursues Jackson?" no one said anything."Now onto more important matters." right then everybody's face** (of the cabin leaders) **said, "What's more important than him?""Were losing control of our powers."Zeus said with no emotion on his face. All the cabin leaders gasped at the same time. Grover started to say, "But sir if you're losing control over them that means the Earth could get destroyed and-" but he was interrupted by a portal. The gods knew who it was so they bowed. Their kids followed.

Out of the portal steeped out Chaos. He said, "So you found out what the problem is.""The problem is losing control of our powers! Why didn't you tell us?" Zeus was a bit shocked and angry, he soon calmed down."I did, remember. I warned you guys 170 years ago "Athena asked, "What are we supposed to do?""I already told you. I told you to search for the person who is the Master of the Elements and balance of the Earth who could help you, keep him close "With that Lord Chaos left and everything was quite.

**5 reviews that's all I'm asking**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	11. Chapter 11 My quest

**OK here's the next chapter**

**Thalia Pov**

After that weird moment with Lord Chaos we were made it pretty clear that we had to go on a quest to find some guy that could help the gods get their powers we got back to camp we had another decided that we would go on a part was, who should lead the quest."Alright, who should lead this quest?"Chiron asked. I choose Nico and Nico chose me. The others chose me or Nico, so one of us was going to was which one. Majority chose me so majority wins. On my quest I chose Nico, Annabeth, and Grover to come along with me.

"Go my dear consult the oracle." said Chiron. I got up and went out to Rachel's cave."Hey Rachel." I said walking in without knocking."Hey what's up?" she asked without looking up from her painting."I have a question," I started but she interrupted me and finally looked up from her painting."Another prophecy?" she asked putting away her paint and walked towards me as I was nodding my head."OK I'm ready.""How do I find the Master of the Elements and balance of the Earth?" with that question her eyes got glassy. She spoke in a raspy voice as not one Rachel, but a bunch of them were talking at the same time and it scared me for life.

_"You shall travel west_ _to find what you seek,_

_An old betrayed friend_ _you shall find._

_What you will not expect will help you find thee. _

_But beware the tasks set a foot or live in pain for eternity._

She then fell to the floor. I helped her up and we both went back to the big house. After telling the prophecy everyone was shocked and quiet after that last that awkward silence, Conner decided to break it by whistling and added a smart ass comment with it."I feel sorry for you." he said while leaning back into his chair. After letting that happy thought sink in Chiron ordered us to bed and said we would go in the morning.

**5 reviews that's all I'm asking**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	12. Chapter 12 The beggining

**Hey guys I could have updated earlier but I was busy. Now on with the story!**

**Percy Pov**

I've been training for 170 years takes me 5 minutes to defeat the Primordial, Titans, and Gods. I mastered the elements. With a snap of my fingers I can make a forest fire and yet I'm still gave me immortality. I also have the curse of the Styx without the Achilles heels making me invulnerable gained more agility, strength, stamina, and told us that something was happening on Earth and we had to stop that we went back to the cave.

**Grover Pov**

We were going on another life threatening only person missing was Percy for this quest. I hope the 2nd line of the prophecy was now I was right beside Thalia's reminded me of Percy's second seemed to remind me of Percy. I saw the rest coming said with a grin on his face, "The gang is together again...well almost.""Don't remind me." Annabeth said with a sad face."Well Rachel told me that she saw Oklahoma when she was saying they were going there!"Thalia started walking, hoping that we could make it in time because we only had one week until all the elements are completely gone.

**Percy Pov**

I saw that my friends were going on a quest to find me because they need my help since the Gods were losing controls over their powers. I learned this trick on watching people through anything by Chaos. I told Damien to watch over them but make sure that they don't see him until the time was right.

**Thalia Pov**

So we set out to Rachel that's where we would find the elements dude that might help us or took us no farther than the Greyhound station in waited forever for the bus to come. I was also well aware that the bench all 4 of us were sitting on was to's shoulder was pressed tightly against was kind of awkward but it's the closest we've ever been since I started crushing on him, so I simply adored that perfect moment while it the bus finally got here, I was forced to sit next to was bothering me was the way how Grover was sniffing the air frantically.

"What's up with Grover?" I asked Annabeth."Don't know let me ask." she said before leaning across the aisle and whispering something to whispered something back while Annabeth eyes widened."What happened?" I asked as she leaned back into her about a minute she answered  
."I think we might be getting close.""What do you mean?" I asked."He smells the elements." she of the sudden I got this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

I was about to ask Annabeth if she felt the same way but the bus crashed into a light we got off the bus in Ohio, I felt as if someone was watching us from the forest behind us but when I turned around to check there was nothing there. I looked in the forest in front of me and across the forest two green glowing eyes were staring straight at I pushed Annabeth, Grover, And Nico to the forest behind us and kept walking with them following awhile Nico came walking beside me and asked, "What happened back there?" with a worried face. I ignored the question and said, "Its getting dark we should stop for the night. I'll take first watch."I offered even though I was dead and Grover fell asleep right away but Nico stayed up playing with a lighter beside me.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" I asked.

"Can't." he replied.

"Why not?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Not much, just um..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."I said after a minute of silence."I want to but I just can't find the courage. You'll laugh in my face and never talk to me again." he said sadly staring at the flames in his hand."You could tell me anything. I'll always be there for you," I said "from all my friends your one of my best friends." I face was feeling hot while I was looking the opposite way."Thanks but I don't think you'll get It." he said sadly."I'll try as hard as I can." I said making him smile."Go to sleep pinecone tired I could tell." he said trying not to laugh."Alright...Goodnight corpse breath." I said laying my head on his I felt his strong grip on my waist as he stuttered,"G-G-Goodnight Thalia."

**Hey guys done next chapter might come in awhile. I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long and I hope 2 chapters would make you happy. I have some bad news. I'm going on vacation this summer to not be able to update :( Read my other story and spread the name!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	13. Chapter 13 read for u need it

**Hey guys I just wanted to tell you the story is up and also why I haven`t updated. The reason is that my teacher gave our class 4 projects and it was due on October 3rd a.k.a today. We had a month to do the stuff but they had big parts and also they were a huge percentage of my grade so if I fail I won`t get a good mark on my report card. Anyways I`m just going to rest a bit so I can get back on writing. Hopefully this is the last author note. To my fans on the dragon rider. I will mostly try to update on the story and I AM NOT going to give up on the story, so don`t worry about that. Here`s a list on what might get updated in a few days or weeks:**

**The dragon rider: Maybe next week on a weekend. Keep that in mind.**

**My love where are you: My beta reader is still working on it but the person has been REALLY busy. That may not be updated soon.**

**The three brothers: If you haven`t read it yet pleas do. The chapter is still being written so expect that around the time of the dragon rider`s update or maybe a bit earlier.**

**The truth of who I am really: hmmm...this one is a tough one but I will try to update it in the next two weeks or after the other stories so be on the look out for that. Gods I sound like a that its a bad thing I just want to become an engineer. An electrical my sister`s footsteps**

**Also I have another idea for a story. What do you think about Percy,Nico,and Jason to be in a band. They can be called The Three or you can pick the name. I also want to make the story similar to retribution`s but first I have to ask permission. I`m not the kind of person or girl that uses someone`s idea so here I go. Retribution can I make the story that I just talked abut same or similar to yours. I won`t begin it until I get your permission:) Also to people who say the pertemis story is very similar to Starblade176`s I can change it if she does not allow me to do a story very similar to hers. I forgot to ask so I am going to write a big apology letter for not asking for her permission if I could make a story similar to hers. If she allows than it will be continued how it is. If not then I can change it up as much as I can.****Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I have some bad newsto tell you. I am not giving up on my stories but my parents are cutting me off from to . This is me signing off not forever**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


End file.
